


Drabble #9

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween Theme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 29.10.2018 -  Love, Tease, Haunted.





	Drabble #9

James was sure that John was purposely being a tease in his costume, who the fuck wore _that_ to a haunted house anyway? Of course, John would, he was crazy. James didn't mind though, every time that John would get scared, he'd jump into his embrace, hiding his face from anyone to see, it made James laugh, but he wouldn't change it for anything else.

The love he felt for John couldn't be matched, holding him in his arms only reminded James of how strongly he felt. When John returned his feelings in kind, it made him feel completely untouchable.


End file.
